Doctor Who: The Crystal Legacy
by rosebadwolf
Summary: The Doctor meets a bright young girl called Eva, and he finds the mythical Eternity Crystal with her. Follow the Doctor and Eva as they fight side by side to destroy the Crystal and save the universe.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

'Graduation Day'

"Next to receive her diploma, Eva Tyler!" the loudspeaker boomed. I got up from my chair, my heart racing from excitement. There was a light applause from my schoolmates, and I got up and walked onto the stage. My science teacher, Mrs. Birch, was the teacher who was elected to be the one giving out the diplomas this year, after Mr. Pete had suddenly gone missing. Mrs. Birch was not what you would call attractive, with a wrinkly skin and messy, coarse brown hair. She was usually ok, but sometimes yelled at students. But I didn't care. I was too happy.

"You look gorgeous, Eva dear," Mrs. Birch greeted me, smiling, showing a row of sharp grey teeth. I always thought her teeth were a little weird. Too sharp. I looked down, blushing a little. I wasn't the most beautiful girl on the block so getting a beauty compliment meant a lot to me. My hair was thick and wavy blonde, and today I was wearing a silky blue dress, complete was a pink satin bow. Oh, and not to mention my crystal necklace.

"Thanks, Mrs. Birch," I murmured back and waited for her to give me my diploma. She didn't. She smiled at me once more and said, "You'll be alright, sweetie. I just need that," she pointed at my crystal necklace.

"Huh?" I cocked my head in confusion. Why wasn't she giving me the diploma? Then suddenly I noticed her eyes. They were a dull blue color, but as I watched, it suddenly flashed to sparkling red. I took a step back.

"Well?" she asked me, obviously impatient. When I didn't answer, she rasped, "Your time is up," and suddenly the room was engulfed in smoke and wind. People screamed. I could hear chairs toppling over and people running. I couldn't see anything. I blindly ran, driven by fear, but suddenly I fell and landed heavily on the ground. I must've toppled off the stage. Then, suddenly, the wind stopped. I looked up on the stage and nearly fainted.

Standing where Mrs. Birch had just been, was the most hideous monster I've ever seen. It looked like a dragon, but without wings. It had six sparkling red eyes and rows and rows of sharp teeth. Its jaws dropped saliva hungrily.

"Monster!" somebody screamed and everything turned chaotic. I picked myself up and bolted out the door, tripping over my dress as I did. I picked up my dress until it was about knee-length and ran. The monster howled behind me and I pushed my legs faster-but high heels weren't made for running. Taking a chance, I paused for a second and ripped off my shoes, and then took off running for the exit.

"It is pointless to run," the monster growled behind me. "Give it to me, and you shall suffer less pain…" however, right at that moment I came face to face with the heavy mahogany wood door that lead out of the building. Hurriedly, with the monster just a few feet behind me, I grabbed the handle and yanked opened the door.

Except, it didn't open. The door heaved once and remained in its place. The lock was jammed! Slowly, I turned around and saw the monster eyeing me with pleasure. I was trapped, and she knew it.

"You shall die!" the monster growled, when someone grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the left. The monster yowled in frustration and took chase. The man that had grabbed my hand was running so fast that I could hardly keep up. Soon we came to another door which was locked up as well.

"It's locked!" I wailed, but the man seemed strangely calm. He let go of my hand and took out something from his pocket. It looked like some kind of a screwdriver. He pointed it at the lock and it clicked, so we were able to open the door.

The man threw open the door and locked it on the other side using that strange thing. I looked around and saw that we were in the parking lot, but there was a phone box right in the middle of it! What was that doing there? But I didn't give it too much thought. It was just good that the danger was gone. But then suddenly I saw the door shudder and shake, followed by loud growls.

I looked around for the man and saw his head poking out from the inside of the phone box. "Come on!" he yelled to me, "You don't want to be eaten by a monster, do you?"

"But that won't save us!" I replied. What was this man thinking?! "It's made of wood!" Then suddenly the door flew open and the monster charged out, licking its jaws. I didn't think twice, I ran as fast as I could into that blue phone box, and thought that I was having illusions… That small box is huge inside! It seems to have a big tube in the middle.

"Hang on, WHAT?!" I yelped "Is this all a dream?"

"Nope! This is perfectly real!" He answered, while switching some buttons on something that looked like a huge control panel. "What? You mean… Is it really bigger on the inside?! But that's impossible!" I said, intrigued.

"Yes, now we've gotta get out of here before this Vamileine gets us."

"What's a Vam- "but I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because right at that moment that man yelled out "Hold on!" and suddenly the phone box made a whirling sound and I grabbed on to the railing beside me. Then the phone box started to shake, lightly at first, but then gradually building strength.

"Where's your house?" the man yelled at me, still switching the controls. "24 Honan Street" I yelled back. The box suddenly tilted to the left, lifting my feet clean off the ground. Suddenly it rightened itself and I landed back on my own feet, dazzled.

"The Vamileine's using it's radar to try to throw us off-course. Hang on, I think I can fix it!" the man bent down and grabbed a hammer from a drawer, and suddenly brought it down on the control panels. The box gave a last mighty heave, and then stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The man wiped his bow and grinned at me, "When in doubt, always hit it with a hammer!" he lifted up the hammer. I grinned back. Even though I've been with him for only a few minutes, I was already starting to like him.

"What is your name?" he asked me, and I answered. "Eva, Eva Tyler."

"Anyway , who are you?" I asked him, curious to find out more about him. "Oh, you can call me the Doctor," said the man. "Doctor who?" I asked him, getting even more confused. "Just the Doctor," the Doctor said, and I didn't argue.

"Well, we should be there. Might've got a little off-course but we should be close." The Doctor said, and started to walk towards the door. I followed, "But, Doctor, where are we? We're still in the parking lot! And the monster's just outside!"

"No, I think it's back at the parking lot. It definitely can't travel such a long distance so fast." The Doctor answered, and before I could ask him what I meant, he threw open the doors and stepped outside. I gasped when I saw where we were.

The phone box had landed in the backyard of my little house. The sun shone warmly on my face, making me smile.

"Aw, I meant to land it on the porch. A little off target, but still good, considering that we were running from a Vamiliene!" the Doctor sounded disappointed, but then he turned back to me, "So this is your house, eh? Nice place." And with that, he bounded up the stairs to my house.

"But…but how did we get here? Is that a Travel Machine?" I asked, pointing at the box. The Doctor turned and smiled at me, "Good guess! It is, in fact not only travel, also it can travel in time. It's called the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" I repeated, "That stands for something, doesn't it?" The Doctor looked surprised, "You're bright. I like you, Eva Tyler. And yes, it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. And without further ado, let's see your family," and with that, the Doctor rang the doorbell.

"What? No, don't!" but it was too late. Right at that moment my mother, Cass Tyler, opened the door. She was a woman with blonde hair like mine, but thin and straight. She wore many layers of makeup and also jewelry, complete with a black scarf.

"Eva, is the graduation over already? And who is this handsome man? Oh, I know-this is your boyfriend. Let's check you over, dear, to see if you're fit for my Eva!" my mum said this all in one breath and I groaned inwardly. Why did my mother always had to 'check' anyone that took one step into our house? The Doctor looked confused, and my mother yanked him inside our house. I followed, slamming the door in frustration behind me.

"Mum, let me explain. This isn't my boyfriend, he's my, uh…friend, who's a boy! Oh seriously, Mum!" I said, running my fingers through my hair. My mother had dragged the Doctor into our living room and had forced him to sit in our sofa.

"Now, let's see here…let me check your teeth, honey," my mum murmured, but before she could make the Doctor toothless, I grabbed the Doctor's hand and started dragging him up the staircase to my room.

"Mum! He's fine!" I yelled down and retreated back into my room before my Mum could object. I plopped down onto my bed and let out a sigh that was a mixture of frustration and relief. The Doctor rubbed his forehead. "You certainly have a strange mother, Eva." He mused. I smiled, "You can say that again. I tried to bring my friend Lona to my house once and she took off running when she saw my mum!"

Then something dawned on me, "Doctor, you're not from this world, are you?" I asked. The Doctor looked at me and nodded, "You're right, I'm from another planet, it doesn't exist anymore." He said and I had a feeling he was holding his tears in.

There was a moment of silence but the Doctor broke it. "Well, enough about that! We need to find out what the monster wanted with you." "The Vami-thingy said that it wanted my necklace," I said, and took off my necklace and handed it to the Doctor. Normally I wouldn't give my necklace to anyone, but I trusted the Doctor. The necklace was nothing really special, just a simple crystal with a silver chain. But it meant the world to me. The necklace was given to me by my Dad, who was killed by someone… 12 years ago.

The Doctor examined my necklace closely. He took out his screwdriver thing and shone it once on my necklace. "Umm, Doctor, I never got to ask but what is that thing is," I said nervously, trying to distract him from my necklace. I hoped he wasn't damaging it.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. That's a screwdriver that's…sonic. So that's why it's called a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor answered half-heartedly, still staring intently at my necklace. Then suddenly the screwdriver made a beeping noise and we both jumped. I watched as the Doctor looked at the necklace.

"But…but that's impossible! It's just a legend!" he stammered, and I started to get worried. "What's a legend?" I asked, trying to take back my necklace but the Doctor didn't notice.

"Eva," he said urgently and turned to me, "This necklace was said to be a legend-a myth! But it exists! That's why the monster wanted it!"

"Why? What's so powerful about my necklace?"

"This is the Eternity Crystal. Whoever has it literally controls the universe. This crystal necklace has the power to do anything." The Doctor explained. I could feel myself turning pale.

The Doctor looked at me with seriousness in his brown eyes, "Eva, where did you get this?"

"My dad gave it to me 12 years ago, just before he was killed," I said. I hated talking about my Dad's death to someone but the urgency in the Doctor's eyes made me say it.

Then the Doctor clicked his fingers. "Of course! Eva, when they found your father's body, did they find him dry? Completely out of blood?"

I looked at the Doctor in shock. How did he know? Only our family and of course the police knew about that. "Yes," I whispered.

"Eva, I'm sorry I'm being so blunt but this is important. I think I got it. Your dad gave the necklace to you and headed off to work, or something, right?" I nodded my head, and the Doctor continued, getting more excited by the minute, "What kind of blood did your father have?"

I wondered why the Doctor would ask such a question but I answered truthfully, "AB negative. The rarest blood type in the world. I have it too, you know."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he yelled in triumph, "Eureka, I got it! Eva, listen to this, the Vamiliene killed your father to try to get the Eternity Crystal, but you had it. It drained your father of his blood, because they feed on blood, but one human blood type, AB negative-they can't drink it! It makes them sick!"

"Then why did they drink my father's blood?" I said. I could tell that the Doctor was trying to place the puzzle pieces together, and I wanted to help, even if I had to talk about sensitive subjects.

"Probably got confused. But that's not important-oh, actually it is but Eva, listen! It drank your father's blood and got sick. Really sick. But it recovered and found you and the Eternity Crystal so that's why it was attacking you!" suddenly the Doctor went quiet, and started pacing around my room.

I felt my eyes widen in fear and I tried not to imagine the world being ruled by a thousand Mrs. Birch's. "So what can we do?" I asked, my lips dry.

"Well," the Doctor started pacing again, "The Eternity Crystal can only be destroyed by the one who made it. They were an ancient race called the Xan."

"Great!" I said, jumping up from my bed, "All we have to do is to give my necklace to the Xan and they'll destroy it. Problem solved."

The Doctor stopped walking for a second (which was good because I was getting dizzy watching him pace) and shook his head at me, "It's not that simple. First of all, we haven't seen the Xan for like…forever. And if we do find them, there'll be no guarantee they'll help. They are very touchy, I should know,"

"But… can the TARPIS…TARLIS…whatever it's called help us?" I asked hopefully. "Its' called the TARDIS, and I don't think it can help us, the only thing it can do for us is bring us to the planet of the Xan's, which is called Xanadu."

"Wait a moment… But, if the crystal wasn't made on Earth, how did it get here?" I asked, puzzled.

The Doctor started pacing again, and said, half to me and half to himself, "I don't know, but guess what? Let's go to Xanadu and find out!" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

The Doctor flung open the door to my bedroom and ran out the room. I quickly stood up and started follow him, trying to keep up. He threw our front door open and ran to the TARDIS. Luckily my mom was shopping and didn't see us going into the TARDIS. I really couldn't imagine the look on her face if she saw us.

"Come on, Eva! You're coming with me!" The Doctor yelled to me as I ran in the TARDIS. Seeing the phone box get bigger when you step inside still amazed me. But I didn't even have time to think about that because I heard the same whirling sound as I did before, but this time I didn't feel afraid. I looked at the Doctor and smiled. I had a feeling that this was going to be the greatest adventure of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'The Vamiliene called Diana'

"So, Doctor, where exactly are we going?" I asked the Doctor as the whirring noise stopped. I knew we were traveling in space. I was so excited. I

"Where do you think?" the Doctor asked me, jumping around the TARDIS control room, switching buttons and looking at coordinates on his computer.

"Xanadu?" I said. It probably was the wrong answer but isn't that where we're going? "That's correct, right?" I said, putting on some sneakers from the Doctor's wardrobe. The Doctor also gave me a long pair of jeans and a t-shirt. My graduation dress was flung carelessly over a chair.

"Actually, no, Eva. We're not going to Xanadu, because we have no idea where it is. Like I said before, the Xan haven't been seen for ages. So, we are going to find the Vamiliene instead."

I nearly tripped over my feet. "Doctor, are you crazy?" I cried, shocked. "The Vamiliene? That's suicide! Why are we going there for?"

The Doctor stopped looking at the computer for a second and looked up at me. "We have to find out how the Vamiliene found the crystal. They are vicious monsters but their eyesight is horrible. They rely on their sense of smell for hunting and attacking."  
>I snorted through my nose. This was just getting rather ridiculous, "But it's got like, six eyes!" I said, walking over to stand next to Doctor, "How can it be blind?!"<br>This time it was the Doctor's time to snort. He probably thought I was ridiculous. "It just is, Eva. Don't question nature. Now, we're here, on the Vamiliene's planet-Karagud."

The Doctor headed towards the door but I grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back before he could open the doors. "Hey!" he said indignantly, snatching his sleeve always from me, "Watch the merchandise!"

I ignored him and got straight to the point, "But Doctor, you said before that the Vamiliene was the last of its kind. Are we back in time or what?"

"No, we haven't gone back in time. I was wrong, Eva, the Vamiliene isn't the last of its kind-there's still some more. Probably a hundred or so." I gulped.

"A hundred is a lot of monsters," I muttered under my breath, but the Doctor didn't hear me and continued talking, "It's my hunch that the Vamiliene had captured a few humans and are using them as spies to do their dirty work. And I'm going to get them out of wherever the Vamiliene are holding them."  
>"Oh, great, just what I need to make my day perfect-a rescue operation with about 0.1% of survival! Thanks, Doctor!" I said sarcastically.<p>

Karagud

"You're welcome, Eva," the Doctor answered, ignoring the sarcasm in my voice. He grinned and then gave me a hug. I smiled as well. Then he opened the doors of the TARDIS, and I was greeted by a blast of snow in my face. I coughed and squinted.

The Doctor saw my reaction and took off the brown coat he always wore. Quickly, he draped it over my shoulders and said, "Are you ready for this?" I grinned and nodded my head.

However, soon I got used to the cold climate. It wasn't really as bad as it seemed. Just a few bits of ice being flung off the ground by wind every now and then.

Suddenly I spotted a castle-like structure in the distance, and the Doctor immediately headed towards it, with me following behind.

Soon we made it to the castle. It was a metallic silvery-grey, blending in to its surroundings. The Doctor looked for a route to get in. "There are probably Vamilienes in there, so we better get in through the window." He said, and pointed to a window not far from us. It was locked, but with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor opened it easily and stealthy climbed in. After looking around for any signs of danger, the Doctor poked his head out the window and took my hand to help me in.

I hopped from outside to inside through the window really quickly and landed in a hallway. There were no creatures in sight.

"Follow me, and remain _quiet_!" the Doctor whispered to me, but then suddenly he bumped into a shelf and the whole thing toppled down. There was a tremendous crash as everything tumbled down. There was a moment of silence as the Doctor and I looked towards the end of the hallway, both suspecting a Vamiliene to come and attack us at any moment. After a few minutes, there was still no sign of any monsters, so the Doctor moved on.

As I caught up with him, I whispered teasingly to him, "Who are you telling to remain quiet?" the Doctor gave me a look that was a cross between annoyance and amusement. We turned a few more corners into smaller hallways, which was like something out ancient English castles. There were beautiful and elegant paintings and shelves full of books and what looked like wine bottles. But when I picked one up, it read 'Human Blood Type O positive'. I shuddered and placed the bottle back hastily.

Throne Room

Suddenly we were in something like a great throne room, but there was no throne. But there was one thing that stood out. The whole room was filled with Vamilienes! I gulped and took a step back, hiding behind a heavy bookcase. The Doctor slipped behind me.

"I was right," he murmured, "There were more. But, oh-" the Doctor's last bit of the sentence seemed to drag off. He's eyes widened and he pointed towards the group of Vamilienes. I followed his gaze. At first I couldn't really see what was so amazing, but then I noticed another Vamiliene-bigger than all the rest. It had wings and its teeth glistened spookily in the light.

"The Emperor of the Vamiliene…" the Doctor said, awed, "He's still alive, all this time…"

"Well, can we stop looking at the big guy and look for the humans!" I said, but then I spotted the first sign of humans. There was a girl in a short red dress, walking around the crowd of Vamilienes, looking like she was serving drinks of some sort.

She seemed to be coming closer. Her brown hair fell gorgeously over her shoulders, and suddenly her brown eyes spotted us. She came over, still carrying the drinks.

It was too late to run or hide. Quickly, she had trotted over to us, holding the drinks. "Oh," she said, smiling charmingly, "You must be late. Never mind, the party only just started." She held out the tray of drinks to us. I looked at it. It seemed to be tomato juice. "Blood, anyone?" she asked.

Diana Osward

"Er…no thanks. I'm not really thirsty," the Doctor said, trying not to gag. I felt as if I would throw up. The girl didn't look offended, and then said, "Oh, I'm so rude! My name is Diana Osward, and I'm the Emperor's personal secretary."  
>"Right." The Doctor said, looking rather confused. "Um, are you human?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but I could tell that he was puzzled that someone that looked human would be here, looking calm.<p>

"Oh, naturally." She said, batting her eyelashes. "Are you the people inspecting the castle? To see if the humans are well treated?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said, jumping right in, "I'm Eva Tyler and this is my partner, the Doctor,"

The Doctor started reaching for his physic paper but Diana looked convinced. "Good. Anyway, as you can see here, everyone is in great shape. The humans are always well treated." She motioned with her hands to the room, and I saw more figures, men and women, who were either serving drinks or yelling winning lottery numbers or something.

"Would you like a tour?" Diana asked politely, "And do you wish me to book a room for you to stay the night?"  
>"Yes," the Doctor said, nodding his head viciously, "Please book a room, Diana,"<p>

Diana gave the Doctor another charming smile and disappeared into the crowd, but before she left she said, "Go and enjoy yourself, Doctor, and … Eva."  
>Instead of heading to the midst of the party, the Doctor dragged me back to the same hallway which we first came. We retraced our steps back until we reached the window. There, the Doctor started talking, "I don't like it, Eva. It's not right-a bunch of Vamilienes and humans. That's crazy! Vamilienes always preyed on human flesh-you could even say it's their favorite food."<br>"But is Diana really a human?" I asked, looking at the Doctor pacing the hallway. His motions were already making my dizzy. "Would you please stop pacing?!" I yelled, and the Doctor stopped.

The Doctor nodded his head vaguely, apparently still lost in his thoughts, "Yes, she's a human. I was secretly scanning her behind my back and she registered as human-unless she's a Plasmavore. But I don't think that's possible because Plasmavores are very sensitive to cold weather."  
>I didn't bother to ask what a Plasmavore is. The Doctor stared at the wall for a few seconds more and got up. "Well, the only way to find out is to go see for ourselves," he sighed and we went back to the throne room.<p>

Diana was already waiting for us. She had changed into dark reddish-brown dress with high heels. As soon as she spotted us, she headed over.

"Oh, Doctor-it is time for the dance," she whispered in an overly-charming way. I looked around. The humans have all changed into gowns or suits and were dancing with one another while the Vamilienes moved to the side.

I automatically moved forward and held on to the Doctor's hand. "Oh," the Doctor swallowed, "Sorry, Diana but I don't dance,"

Diana looked pained, "That's too bad, Doctor, I was-" suddenly her voice cut off and she looked hard at me. Then I realized that she was looking at my necklace. The way she was looking at it made me feel uncomfortable. Diana sort of had a hungry look on her face.

"Diana?" the Doctor's voice was sharp. He had noticed her staring at my necklace.

"Anyway," she said, looking back at the Doctor again, "Do you wish to retire to your room?"

"Yes!" we both said at the same time and Diana quickly turned and went back the way we came, except that she took a high staircase up to what seemed liked the second floor. Diana led us down a corridor where the guestrooms were and stopped at the last one. She took out a key from her pocket and opened the door. Inside was a nice room.

"I hope you find that this is comfortable," Diana said, smiling at the Doctor. "I will come and greet you in the morning,"

"Thank you," the Doctor said and Diana turned to leave. However, I noticed that as Diana turned, her dark brown eyes rested on my necklace before leaving. As she left, I grasped my necklace tightly in one hand.

"Why was she staring at my necklace?" I asked the Doctor as the door closed. "She stared at it so hungrily that I got a feeling she was going to snatch it away from me like Ms. Birch."

"Who is Ms. Birch? Is it the teacher that turned into a Vamileine?" he asked me in confusion.

"Yeah." I replied, patiently waiting for him to answer me.

"Well… Let's hope that she just liked it." He replied.

The sky was slowly turning dark. I didn't know if there was a moon or something, but I didn't ask. The Doctor sat in a chair with velvet covering and sat there, apparently lost in thought. I didn't bother him. Then I realized how tired I was.

"I'm going to bed," I told the Doctor and dived into the single bed and closed my eyes. Then I saw the Doctor looming over me.

"What about me?" he asked, pretending to look hurt. I moved over an inch. The Doctor looked at me and I moved over until I'll fall off the end of the bed if there wasn't a wall there. The Doctor seemed comfortable. Soon, I fell asleep.

(Doctor's Point Of View)

I tried to get some sleep too, but I couldn't. There were so many things on my mind: the Vamilienes, Diana, the Eternity Crystal…but most of all, Eva Tyler.

She was so beautiful, so sweet, but yet so brave and courageous. My eyes couldn't leave her face for a moment-and I felt something, in my hearts, that I've haven't felt before. A strange new feeling for Eva.

The clock on the wall ticked midnight and my back was getting stiff from lying down so much, so I got up. I decided to open the windows to let it some fresh air, but before I could even take one step I heard the doorknob turn and I flung myself back into bed, pretending to be asleep.

I saw the door open and in walked Diana, this time dressed in a flowered dress with a black long sleeve jacket. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she entered the room with silent feet. As I watched her come closer, I saw her eyes flash a brilliant red. Then I knew what was coming.

"Eva!" I screamed, and she woke with a start, but my warning was too late. Before the word _'Eva'_ had come out of my mouth, a strong wind started blowing in our room, and when it stopped, there before us stood the biggest Vamiliene I'd ever seen (not including the Emperor)

(Eva's POV)

I woke with a joint when I heard the Doctor call my name. Before I could even open my eyes, I could feel a strong wind blowing in the room. I hugged the Doctor so tight, too scared to even say a word. When the wind stopped, I opened my eyes and saw a Vamiliene just before our bed.

"Who's that?" I whispered fearfully to the Doctor. The Vamiliene heard me, of course. It snarled and showed its teeth.

"Don't you recognize me, darling?" it hissed. I stared at the Vamiliene in astonishment.

"Diana? But-but," I turned to the Doctor, "You said she was a human!"  
>The Vamiliene-or Diana, laughed evilly. "Oh, it's a little trick," she growled and slithered around the room, "I was a human, you might say. But the great Emperor transformed me into a Vamiliene! But a Vamiliene that could register as human!"<p>

The Doctor stood up. "Diana, this isn't you! You aren't a Vamiliene-you are a human! Don't do this. I can change you back,"

Diana gave her answer by showing her many rows of sharp teeth, dripping saliva. Then she lunged at the Doctor, who dived out of the way just in time. I screamed.

"I am not a weak-minded fool!" Diana spat. "Your words will get you nowhere,"

Then Diana's nine red eyes rested on my necklace. "Give me the Eternity Crystal, Eva," she hissed threateningly. "You have blood type AB negative. I'm not interested in you. Give me the Crystal and you shall live."

I held the necklace even more tightly and scooted to the far end of the bed. Just then the Doctor stood up. Diana turned and looked at him.

"Stay back, Doctor," Diana hissed. "Take one step and I'll tear her to pieces!"

The Doctor lifted up a finger, "Hang on, hang on! Don't do anything hasty. You know, Vamilienes are very sensitive to fire and anything hot. So I brought this," the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and showed it to Diana. She growled, unimpressed.

"A sonic device will not harm me!" she snarled, "You are a fool!"

The Doctor lifted up his finger again, signaling Diana to wait. "Yes, yes, it can't hurt you. But…" the Doctor pressed the button, "It can make light bulbs explode really well."

With that, the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the light bulb on the ceiling, and it exploded, setting the room on fire. Diana squirmed and howled at the sight of fire. Soon, the room was engulfed in flames. Suddenly the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Where do we go?!" I yelled, panicking. The Doctor pointed down towards the hallway, "Back to the TARDIS! The others will come for us soon!"

We charged down the hallway and down the stairs. Already I could hear the sound of approaching Vamilienes. We ran down the twisting maze of corridors and hallways until we finally found the window we had come in. The Doctor boosted me up and I landed in the soft snow. The Doctor followed soon after.

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled, and we ran towards the approaching sight of the TARDIS. About halfway there, we heard a snarling, growling voice full of hatred yell, "Doctor! We are not yet finished!" I looked back and saw Diana still chasing us, slithering with ease through the snow.

She was getting closer. The TARDIS was just a few meters away. The Doctor got to the TARDIS first and left the door open for me. I jumped into the TARDIS and I would've landed quite heavily if the Doctor hadn't steadied me.

Diana was just a meter behind the TARDIS. The Doctor ran to the doors, banged them shut, and started operating the controls. Quickly, I heard that whirring noise but then the TARDIS jerked to the left, sending random stuff flying.

"What's happening?" I yelled, and the Doctor answered, "Diana has grabbed on to the TARDIS! Hang on, Eva, I'm going to try to shake her off!"

I grabbed on to the railing again as the TARDIS did a somersault. Outside, I heard Diana howl. But she was still there. Right then, the Doctor murmured, "Oh, no! This is not good!"  
>Something about the tone of his voice scared me. "What's not good?!" I asked him. The TARDIS was still doing acrobatics in space, jerking left, then right, and then doing something like ballet. This made it rather hard to talk and stay the right side up.<p>

"Eva! We're heading right for a supernova!" The Doctor answered. I felt my face turning pale. A supernova was an exploding star, which was not good. Just then the TARDIS gave the biggest jerk of all and I was flung to the controls. Luckily the Doctor caught me again.

"Hold on! I've lost control of the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled, still trying to fix the computer. He took out his sonic screwdriver but another jerk from the TARDIS sent it flying out of his hand and into the mess of furniture and such and such.

I looked at the computer screen. It showed a huge red, blue, green and purple colored supernova and the TARDIS. We were heading straight for it.


End file.
